


On The Morrow's Eve

by Ruunkur



Series: Rise from Ash [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: A small perspective on Vriska.I'm going to be diving into more "before the rebellion" in the next couple of small one shots. I meant to post this yesterday for my own birthday, but I was too lazy. I finished it like three days ago and just got around to editing it today.As always, if there is anything in particular you are interested in seeing Troll wise, leave a comment!Unintentionally number eight in the series as well.





	On The Morrow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> A small perspective on Vriska.  
> I'm going to be diving into more "before the rebellion" in the next couple of small one shots. I meant to post this yesterday for my own birthday, but I was too lazy. I finished it like three days ago and just got around to editing it today.
> 
> As always, if there is anything in particular you are interested in seeing Troll wise, leave a comment!
> 
> Unintentionally number eight in the series as well.

_You sit on the beach, watching the waves of the small inlet of ocean water. You are seven years old, captivated by the water. As you start to run towards it, you hear the tapping of a cane hit the end at the boardwalk and you turn to see a young girl, probably your own age, begin to walk into the sand._

_You're alone on the beach, your parents having better things to do than watch their daughter play. You notice this new kid has someone running behind them, taking their hand once they reach the sand and offering a faint clicking noise from the back of their throat._

_"You have to be careful Rezi," the older girl's voice cautions._

_You wonder when the last time you had someone tell you to be careful. Your mother was on business trips, your father.... Doing something with your brother probably._

_"I can walk just fine Latula!" The girl snaps, pulling her hand out of the older girl's. "I don't get why you have to baby me so much! I can see just fine!"_

_"But..." The older girl, Latula, seems at a loss for words as you shove your hands in your pockets, walking over to the two curiously. "That's not true,"_

_"I can see enough to know to be careful on the beach," "Rezi" shoots back, voice sour._

_"There's nothing dangerous on the beach," you say with a roll of your eyes. Not even the teenagers came out to this beach anymore. "My name's Vriska, what's yours?" You ask, offering her your hand._

_"Terezi," the girl says, taking it and giving it a shake. "My family is visiting the area and I wanted to see a beach!"_

_"Weeeeeeeell, you picked the perfect beach." You grin. "But there's a catch,"_

_"What's the catch?" Terezi asks, the other girl letting out a sigh._

_"I'll be sitting and reading if you need me." Latula says, touching Terezi's shoulder before backing away, leaving you two to your talking._

_"I'm a pirate and you have to pay your dues otherwise I think you'll be wanting to steal my treasure," you grin. You take Terezi's hand, pulling her towards your hideout. It's a small cave near the edge of the beach and when the tide is high, it'll flood. It was your favorite place to come and hide when you needed time to get away and think._

_"Stay in sight Rezi!" Latula calls and you roll your eyes, Terezi letting out a groan._

_"She's so pushy," the girl says and you have to muffle a laugh before you respond to her words._

_"I won't let her get hurt!" You call back. "I know this place like the back of my hand!"_

So why were you staring at the ravaged beach? The wind howls as you huddle at the edge of the boardwalk, memories of the time you were seven flooding to you. You are nineteen and you had returned to the beach of your childhood, a message from an unknown number prompting you. It had been three years since you had last come here. Honestly, you're soaked, tired of waiting, and would rather be riding the waves in your boat rather than simply watching the waters.

You shrug out of your jacket, setting it on the end of the boardwalk. You stare harder out into the waves as if they can tell you everything that you always wanted answers to. The storm simply rages on, ignoring your presence inside it.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

You glance up when you hear the voice, watching a young woman scramble over the rotting boardwalk and coming to you. Her brown hair is sticking to her face from the rain, concern plain on it. The sight makes you ache for something that you don't quite understand.

"Yeah. I'm fine," you say, shoving your hands into the pockets of your pants.

"Are you Vriska?" The girl asks, stopping short and peering at you in the light of the storm.

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" You shoot back, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Nepeta Leijon. I'm Terezi's girlfurriend. I sent you a message earlier...?" She hesitates, her green eyes trained on you and you feel your heart thud as if you had met her before, the dull pain sharpening to a dagger's pierce.

"Yeah, long time friend of Terezi's." You say with a nod. "So...what did you want to talk about it? It seems pretty urgent when you messaged. Though with this storm, I wasn't expecting actually seeing you."

"Oh... Uhm, she said to message you. We were in town and she wanted to see you, only she got busy with her law school buddies, so she couldn't make it. Sorry, I'm not very good with the whole "people" thing." Nepeta says, sitting on the boardwalk next to you and looking out at the choppy water. "Terezi says you're a pirate?"

"I'm a captain for a ship." You say. "I'm not sure...pirate is a word that you could apply to my job."

"I've always wanted to gon on a ship!" Nepeta says with a smile. She moves so she's facing you, not seeming to mind being drenched. "Once the storm passes, could you purrhaps take me on it?"

"I don't even _know_ you that well." You point out, surprised by the words.

"But we can be furriends," Nepeta grins. "I've been told living in a cave is not the best way to make friends..." She admits. "However, I go into town about once evurry other week fur supplies and the like!"

"Heh, I think my brother has told me something along the same lines. Only with a ship instead..." you say, tossing wet hair over your shoulder. You stare out at the water, watching the waves and thinking of how you had nearly been caught in this storm. You loved riding the waves during a storm on your ship. It scared the two others in your crew, but you just loved it. "Do you really live in a cave?"

"Close enough," Nepeta says with a smile. "I ran away from home when I was fifteen? I don't quite remember how long it's been. Started living off the land. The more I dreamed, the more I yearned to be somewhere...natural." She admits, words nearly lost in the sound of the storm. You're both soaked, but neither of you seem to really care. For her, it probably was just another day.

"Tell me about your dreams," you prompt, uncertain by your own words.

Nepeta lets out a small laugh, turning to look at you. "Purrezi says they're boring," and you see the gleam of amusement in her eyes. She knows they're anything but boring. She relishes in the dreams, the same you relish being in the open waters and you wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

"Tell me about them anyway," you prompt again. The girl nodded, eager, and begins to speak of her dreams, wrapping you in tales as you watch the ocean and the storm.

***

You wake to your husktop beeping and you drag yourself out of your 'coon. It's just a little over an hour after sunset, but you know you're already running late. You glance over your messages as you pause in front of the computer, snagging the one from Terezi and reading over it.

\---gallowsCalibrator began pestering arachnidsGrip---

GC: VR1SK4!  
GC: YOU 4R3 RUNN1NG L4T3!  
GC: W3 W3R3 SUPPOS3D TO M33T 4T SUNDOWN!  
GC: 1 4M OUTS1D3 YOUR H1V3  
AG: Geeeeeeeez, I oversl8pt!  
GC: 1 4M OUTS1D3  
GC: YOUR D3F31NC3 W1LL B3 PUT ON TR14L 1N TH3 COURT OF L4W  
GC: BUT TH4T W1LL B3 WH3N W3 H4V3 T1M3  
GC: OF WH1CH W3 DO NOT CURR3NTLY

\---gallowsCalibrator ceased pestering arachnidsGrip---

You drag yor ass across your hive, getting dressed along the way. You get to the window, letting out a low whistle as Terezi and her... Was that a fucking dragon? She had mentioned her lusu had hatched. The dragon hovered outside the window, Terezi holding out her hand. You stride over, throwing open the window and flicking hair over your shoulder.

"My alarm didn't go off," you say in way of explanation, letting Terezi pull you up upon taking her hand. You get situated behind her, hands on either side of her waist as the dragon takes off once more.

"No excuses," Terezi says and turns around to grin at you. Her burned out eyes are hidden behind your glasses-a small, painful reminder of your past history, and you nod at her. You had been forgiven upon abandoning your plans of revenge against Aradia. You had learned your lesson, the hard way. But you had learned it. The guilt still eats at you when you can't sleep at times. You feel like you deserve more for everything that had happened.

"So... The chat we were having the night before?" You ask, scratching at your chin. "No, wait, before I get into that. I ran into your girlfriend in my dreams."

"Did she make cat puns?" Terezi inquires, leaning back against you.

"Yes, she did." You agree. "Nepeta, really?"

"She's sweet," Terezi sniffs. "And what about you, flushed for kitty cat? I can smell your aspirations for her heart from a mile away Vriska."

"That-" You feel yourself blush, glad that she has turned around as her dragon sweeps through the air, heading towards the meeting point that is the troll in question's hive. Out of the way, a place that the empire had issues finding and one that all twelve of you could meet in comfortably and safely.

"If you want to expand and make solid our pale quadrant, you have to be honest with yourself." Terezi cackles and you want to smack her. You rest your forehead on Terezi's back, taking a breath.

"You know she's utterly fixated on Karkat," you sniff.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Terezi asks.

"Well, no...." Vriska begins. "Tereziiiiiiii, why are you dragging out this shit now?"

"Because you are going to ignore it. Karkat has a solid red quadrant, and a solid pale quadrant. And, if the rumor mill is true, he even has his black quadrant filled. Lucky bastard. Anyway, there is no chance that Nepeta has an inch to move in. Oh, now that you met her, I can tell you all about the dreams she tells me." Terezi grins and you let out a sigh.

"It's how long of a flight?" You ask. You hadn't woken up that late and it was always the plan for Terezi to pick you up. You were supposed to meet at Nepeta's hive by sunrise. You would stay there for a week and make plans with everyone on board. It was also the first time most of you were meeting face to face. Nepeta had offered her cave as an out of the way place from other trolls.

"Two hours, maybe three, four if we're unlucky? Dragonmom has some speed on her! My earlier time calculations were off due to this." Terezi grins and pats the dragon's neck. "You're the last pick up I have. She's getting a bit tired, but I think we can manage it in three hours. Enough time for us to get our pale on."

"You're ridiculous," you say with an eyeroll she can't see. "As for my concerns with Nepeta, perhaps I will tell her. Who does Karkat even have in his quadrants?"

"If the rumors I got to sniff of are remotely true.... Sollux and Eridan solidified their black quadrant, so Sollux and Karkat stopped flipping between pale and black and settled on pale. Kanaya swooped in and claimed the black quadrant and Gamzee sorta shuffled in and sat on the red quadrant. But I'm not the master shipper." Terezi grins. "There's a lot of back and forth speculation though on Eridan and Feferi.... I have bets on them flipping from pale."

"I want in on those odds. Which way are you betting?" You ask.

"Feferi flips red," Terezi says. "It's slim, but there is a chance...."

"I think she'll flip black." You decide, not moving your head. "But, feeling jams on the back of a dragon...?"

"Yep, feeling jams on the back of a dragon. That's how I fly. What's up?" Terezi asks.

"My dreams are growing more and more confusing. I was sitting on the boardwalk, remembering the time we first met... We were seven, isn't that funny? And then there Nepeta was, like a ghost in a storm. It was...weird. I was expecting you." You say, voice low. "I don't know why, but I thought that you would be there in the dream."

"If I recall, I was out drinking with law friends. Nepeta is not a fan of them and we were going to meet you... I didn't want to go out in the storm, but she's miss forest living adventure, so she didn't care one way or another." Terezi grins. "I am going to be the only one without a hangover in the morning. They're going to be so jealous Vriska,"

"And why is that?" You ask, but you know before she gives you an answer.

"The dream me never gets hangovers and neither does your dream you. Ah, the summers of drinking all day and waking up refreshed." She snickers and you roll your eyes. "Most of them get extremely terrible headaches. They'll be bitching for days about it."

"And how is your black advances going?" You prod her in the back, grinning.

"I think Gamzee has no intent on ever returning my feelings. He just...pisses me off so much. He's even going off sopor for this upcoming event. Fucker is harder to pin down now than he had been." Terezi growls. "No more pretty miracle lights for him. He's all hard edges and nasty bites."

"Speaking of Gamzee, my creepy neighbor has a thing for him." You chuckle. "Black as tar. He messaged me the other day about Gamzee's unrully behavior. Oh... Tonight should be interesting!"

"Meeting everyone face to sniffer?" Terezi giggles and you high five her. "Thanks to you being up late, we'll be the last ones there."

"What about my creepy neighbor?" You ask.

"He went to join Nepeta earlier. I don't see what she sees in him, pale wise. He's so...." Terezi says with a roll of her eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't. Fuck, I don't even. But, I suppose it's better than he got there on his own. I would hate to be stuck on a dragon with him." You snort at the thought, shaking your head.

"I would never offer him a ride." Terezi sniffs. You watch Terezi move a bit on the back of the dragon. You pull her back into your chest, watching the scenery pass under you.

"Good, cause it would ruin this time with you," you muse, playing with her hair and soaking in the moment.


End file.
